


История Нанетты

by Jess_L



Category: The Teachings of Don Juan Series - Carlos Castaneda, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mystery, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нанетта совсем необычная ворона...<br/>Написано для команды "Дома, в котором..." на ЗФБ-2016, беты Fatalit, Thairinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	История Нанетты

В тот день я курила у себя на веранде. Трубка досталась мне от моего бенефактора* — прекрасная трубка с чашечкой из красного камня и с мундштуком, украшенным бисером и вороньими перьями. Секрет курительной смеси я узнала от него же: самые свежие и нежные побеги индейского табака, желтые цветы, тщательно высушенные в потаенном месте, и особые грибы, чье название известно только нам, диаблеро**. Найти их трудно, а риск не отличить правильные велик. Ошибившись, можно умереть или, что много хуже, потерять себя. Но если колдун все сделает верно — обретет великую силу. Вдыхая дым, можно увидеть все, что захочешь, проникнуть в самую суть вещей. С его помощью можно даже летать.  
После трех затяжек тело мое стало легким, как воздух. Постепенно оно исчезло, и осталась одна голова. Из подбородка я вырастила себе когтистые птичьи лапы, из шеи — веер хвостовых перьев. Широкие и красивые крылья вышли из моих щек. Моя голова уменьшилась до размеров вороньей, в центре ее вырос клюв. Зрение раздвоилось: левый и правый глаз смотрели в разные стороны. Я прошлась по веранде, стуча коготками, чтобы привыкнуть к своему новому телу, а потом со счастливым карканьем взмыла в небо.  
Все вокруг в одночасье преобразилось. Светлый день обернулся темнотой, а солнце — черным провалом меж угольных облаков. В полете я встретила стаю розовых голубей, которые двигались прямо на меня. Но они не сбили меня с пути. Я рассекла стаю, как реактивный самолет, сверкая серебром своего оперения. Я думала, никто и никогда не сможет меня остановить. Я летела к дому моего врага, дона Хуана, чтобы застать его врасплох и забрать его душу.  
Но вышло так, что враг оказался хитрее и предусмотрительнее. Другая ворона (дон Хуан тоже предпочитал именно этот облик, справедливо полагая его наиболее безопасным), неожиданно появившись в воздухе, бросилась мне наперерез и толкнула в грудь. Силой удара меня отбросило далеко от моей цели. И это было еще не самое страшное.  
Дон Хуан подгадал время и место для нападения так, что меня выкинуло в трещину между мирами, открывающуюся и закрывающуюся, подобно двери на сквозняке. Ветер ураганной силы подхватил меня и закружил. От его ужасающего рева я оглохла, а поднявшаяся пыль засыпала мне глаза. Сотни костистых рук схватили меня. Я пыталась вырваться, но тщетно. Когда ветер утих и пыльное марево развеялось, я обнаружила, что запуталась в ветвях огромного дуба. Попыталась вернуть себе человеческий облик — и не смогла. В мире, в который меня забросило заклятием дона Хуана, я была обречена навеки остаться вороной.  
Меня подобрал угрюмый горбатый подросток и вылечил мое помятое крыло. Сначала я была так убита отчаянием, что не обратила на него и тех, с кем он жил, особого внимания. Но постепенно, даже в вороньем обличье, я почувствовала силу Дома, в котором они обитали. Щель между мирами, почти всегда приоткрытая!  
Я летала по коридорам и билась в раскрашенные какими-то непонятными, хотя несомненно магическими символами стены, пытаясь вернуться, но тщетно. Мне, запертой здесь в птичьем теле, не хватало на это сил. И тогда я снова, уже по-другому, взглянула на тех, кто меня кормил и гладил, не боясь ударов острого клюва. Дети? Да почти все они оказались брухо*** — кто в большей степени, кто в меньшей. Кому-то, как колдунам моего мира, требовалась помощь союзников, чтобы вызывать состояния необычной реальности, а некоторым хватало для этого лишь собственной воли. И я решила: они помогут мне вернуться.  
Горбач, который нашел меня и привязался ко мне больше других, был из них далеко не самым сильным. Он ходил между мирами, не сознавая, что делает. Но это и хорошо, сказала я себе, — он сможет стать моим учеником. Я дам ему знание, научу контролировать магические способности и управлять ими. Может быть, вместе мы сокрушим даже дона Хуана.  
Время ухода близится. А пока я живу на шкафу в четвертой спальне, устроив себе гнездо из обрывков старых газет, клюю бутерброды и отгоняю от Горбача всех существ женского пола, которые могли бы на него посягнуть. На Той Стороне с ним буду только я.

 

_* — учителя_  
_** — оборотень, который занимается черной магией и способен превращаться в животных — птицу, собаку, койота или любое другое существо_  
_*** — целитель, знахарь, колдун, маг_


End file.
